


You're Safe Now, I've Got You

by harpers_soymilk



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_soymilk/pseuds/harpers_soymilk
Summary: Somewhat of an AU where Maya and Harper were secretly seeing each other during the events leading up to the end of s1.
Relationships: Maya Dobbins/ Harper Li
Kudos: 3





	You're Safe Now, I've Got You

“Maya, I can’t keep doing this. He’s getting suspicious,” Harper confesses. Maya takes her hands from across the table.

“Then leave him. It’ll be okay,” Maya promises. “I’ll be by your side.”

“I can’t, I’m so sorry. I have to go,” Harper sighs. She puts her napkin on the table and gets up without another word. 

Maya sits frozen in the booth, her hand wrapped around a glass; her gaze still fixed on the place Harper’s smiling face once was. 

Maya stays frozen like that until the restaurant closes, thinking about why Harper ended things so abruptly.When the restaurant does, Maya makes the impulsive decision to drive to Harper’s apartment. 

Maya types in the door password (her own birth date, Harper told her) even though it was to only be used in emergencies. This is an emergency, however, because Maya could hear Harper the second she reached her door. Most passerby would suspect that Harper and her fiance are having sex, but Maya knows from experience that Harper is much louder. She has her hand on the doorknob as she hears Bard.

“Do you love her?” he asks.

“No! Why do you think I called it off?” Harper cries. Maya’s heart sinks. She has got the answer she needs.

“Please, Bard, just stop!” Harper whimpers. Maya presses her ear to the door.

“I think my arm is broken,” Harper continues. Maya has had enough. She storms into the apartment, and the sight makes her body vibrate in anger. Harper’s body is sprawled out on the floor, her arm bent at an odd angle with a black eye. Maya turns to Bard, who only seems to get more enraged at her presence.

“You’re the bitch who stole my girlfriend,” he growls. 

“I just gave her a good fuck for once,” Maya smirks, wanting to piss him off. Bard lunges at her but she easily deflects him with a kick to the stomach. Harper gets up from the floor and reaches for her cell phone, but Bard kicks her legs out from under her with a crack. Harper gasps in pain and Maya tries to hurry to her side, but Bard stops her by grabbing her shirt collar. 

Maya fumbles with her pocket and pulls out her mini taser and jabs it into his ribs, but not before Bard stabs her in the shoulder. With a painful grunt, Maya pulls his knife out and goes to Harper. 

“Maya, you- you’re bleeding,” Harper points out worriedly.

“I’ll live. We need to go,” Maya calms her before slinging Harper’s good arm over her own good shoulder and taking her back to the elevator, leaving Bard on the floor.

“Are- are you sure? Maya what if he tries to-” 

Maya doesn’t let her finish.

“He won’t. Come on.” 

Maya drives Harper to the hospital despite Harper’s concerned refusal. Maya is sure that she is running on adrenaline anyway. She pulls into the emergency room and helps Harper to the desk. She feels the fight completely leave her and promptly faints as Harper begins giving their information to a nurse.

Maya wakes up on a bed with Harper snuggled next to her, the sharp pain in her shoulder reduced to a dull ache. 

“You up, Li?” Maya whispers. Harper groans and looks up at her.

“Yep,” she sighs, moving her casted arm over Maya’s chest. 

“You should get some rest,” Maya urges, “you didn’t have to wait for me.” 

“I wanted to,” Harper protests.

“Shh, sleep time,” Maya laughs. Harper nods drowsily and presses her face into the crook of Maya’s neck. The blonde rubs her back until she falls asleep. 

Trying to hurry before Harper wakes up again, because Harper can rarely sleep without someone or something to hold on to, Maya reaches to her bedside table for a pen and scribbles her name onto Harper’s cast with a little heart. 


End file.
